


A New Lens

by lakesinstillness



Category: lynch. (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Business Roleplay, Come Eating, Crossdressing, Glasses, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Secretaries, Sexual Roleplay, glasses fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakesinstillness/pseuds/lakesinstillness
Summary: Hazuki and Yusuke explore one of Yusuke's fantasies.
Relationships: Hazuki/Yusuke (lynch.)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	A New Lens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [direngrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/direngrey/gifts).



> I had the idea the other night and rushed to write this. Gifted this to @direngrey because Yusuke is her boy!!

One night before bed, Hazuki and Yusuke stayed up discussing scenes they could play out. They were a relatively new couple, and didn’t know a lot about what each other were interested in sexually.

When Yusuke told him about his idea, Hazuki could tell he was nervous. He said it like it was a mere suggestion, not something he was too seriously interested in, but Hazuki had a feeling it was _more_ than that. He had never seen Yusuke nervous about something like this before, and he didn’t want Yusuke to feel that way. So, he decided to be as encouraging and accepting as possible.

“I think it sounds fun,” Hazuki said, causing the other man to look up, surprised. “Do you want to try it out?”

The other man offered a small smile in response, before answering: “I’d really like that. Could we do it tomorrow?”

Hazuki smiled back at him, glad to see Yusuke wasn’t as nervous to tell him what he wanted. “Okay, but since it will be our first time trying it I don’t think we should do too much. Let’s take it slow, you know?” Yusuke nodded in agreement, his peek-a-boo bang bouncing from the motion.

~

The next evening, Hazuki arrived at Yusuke’s house a bit later than normal. In the morning, when they discussed their plans a bit more, Yusuke said he wanted to start the scene as soon as Hazuki arrived, so he waited until Yusuke was ready for him. Hazuki himself stood on Yusuke’s doorstep and mentally prepared himself, thinking over what they had discussed, what each of them was interested in, their hard limits, and how to make sure the evening was safe and fun for both of them. He felt a bit nervous, because Yusuke usually dommed, but he tried his best to be as confident in his new role as possible.

He rang the doorbell, to which he heard a quiet but excited, “Coming!” from inside. Yusuke answered the door and quickly invited Hazuki inside. “Good evening, Sir,” he said timidly.

It took Hazuki a moment to respond because he was scanning Yusuke head-to-toe. As planned, his hair was clipped back, so both eyes were visible. He was wearing some kind of women’s secretary’s uniform, though it was too short in the back, as his ass was hanging out slightly. His legs were shaved, which was new, and he was barefoot. Hazuki had asked him that morning if he could wear heels, but Yusuke didn’t own any or even knew how to walk in them, and this was too short-notice to work those things out.

The most important item of clothing Yusuke was wearing, though, was his glasses. The night before, the idea Yusuke suggested was Hazuki having control over when he could and couldn’t wear them. His vision wasn’t terrible without them, but he still thought it would be an exciting experience.

“Good evening,” Hazuki finally replied before sitting down on the sofa and resting his feet on Yusuke’s coffee table.

“I--.” Hazuki turned to Yusuke, who looked away from him. Hazuki had never seen Yusuke act this shy before, and found it cute, so he had to stop himself from cracking a smile. “I made you some tea, Sir.”

“Ah. Thank you, dear.” Yusuke jumped a little upon hearing that pet name, and set the cup down on the coffee table. Neglecting to drink it, Hazuki got right down to business. Literally. “Have you finished those reports I asked for?”

“Oh!” Yusuke looked down. “I’m sorry Sir, but--.” Hazuki stood up, causing him to pause. “No, I’m not finished. I’m sorry! I’m almost done, so if you can just wait until tomorrow--.”

“What am I paying you for?” Hazuki said. He raised his voice when he said it, and Yusuke’s jumpy reaction just made him seem smaller. Hazuki walked to Yusuke slowly. “Those glasses. You got them with the insurance my company offers you, right?”

Looking anywhere but Hazuki, Yusuke mumbled under his breath. Hazuki could just barely make out a “Yes.”

Hazuki held Yusuke’s face and forced him to look straight. “You can’t even look your boss in the eye? What am I paying for those glasses for, if you’re not even going to use your eyes properly?” Yusuke opened his mouth, presumably to apologize, but didn’t say anything. “Now answer me again, clearly this time.”

“Yes, President. That’s how I got my glasses. I’m very gratef--.”

“They’re _my_ glasses, then.” Before Yusuke could say anything, he plucked the pair of glasses from his face. “Now, can you make yourself to the sofa for a moment, or can you not even do _that_ on your own?”

“I can do it myself,” Yusuke answered, though it came out shaky due to his lip trembling. His vision now compromised, he sat down on the sofa.

“I’ll be right back,” Hazuki said before quickly going to place Yusuke’s glasses on the floor in his bedroom. He considered leaving Yusuke alone for a while, but decided against it. He didn’t want Yusuke to get used to not having glasses on, plus he was excited for what he had next. Still, he walked through all of the rooms of Yusuke’s house, so for all Yusuke knew, they could be anywhere.

When Hazuki got back to the living room, Yusuke was still sitting there. Obedient to his boss, even in his own house. “Uh, Sir?” Yusuke said. “Can… Can I have my glasses back? I can’t… I can’t finish the report without--.”

“You want your glasses back?” Hazuki asked, smiling. Yusuke nodded. “Then go find them. Do you really need my help, just to do that?”

“No, Sir. I can find them.” Yusuke stood up and started walking.

“Not like that. Crawl for me, unless you want me to go step on your glasses before you can find them.” Without uttering a response, Yusuke got to the ground. Hazuki could see his ass more clearly now, and the pretty little thong he was wearing under his dress. He was surprised Yusuke owned something like that, let alone the dress, since Yusuke always wore such baggy clothes. Excited by what he was seeing, Hazuki brought his foot to Yusuke’s ass gently, causing the man to jolt forward. Hazuki chuckled for a moment when it happened, before getting back to the point. “You can go find your glasses now, dear.”

“I’m nervous,” he replied. “I’m scared of bumping into something. My depth perception’s kind of bad, without my glasses I mean.” Yusuke had told Hazuki about that in advance. He thought that it might have been because of his usual hairstyle, since it caused his eyes to do uneven amounts of work, but he wasn’t sure if that was actually the reason. It was corrected when he wore glasses or contacts, since each lens had a different prescription, but without his glasses his depth perception was a bit off.

Hazuki was prepared for that, and knew he had to make sure Yusuke didn’t get hurt, but it just reinforced how vulnerable Yusuke was right now, with his eyesight in Hazuki's control. “Aww, don’t worry! I’m right here, aren’t I? I’ll make sure you don’t get hurt.” Hazuki said it in a voice he would use to a child, chuckling a little when he finished.

“Thank you, President,” Yusuke replied, before beginning his journey to find the glasses. It became a game of hot and cold, with Hazuki gradually guiding him to the bedroom, making sure he felt as patronized as possible.

When Yusuke could finally see the glasses, he started crawling towards them. Due to his lack of depth perception, he had trouble reaching them, thinking his hand was closer to them than it actually was.

Hazuki picked the glasses up before Yusuke got the chance. He opened them, and held them to Yusuke’s eyes, so he could see Hazuki’s face clearly through them. Hazuki smiled as he teased, “You didn’t think I’d give them to you that easily, did you? Anyways, you won’t be needing them. There’s something I’d much rather be on your face.” Hazuki placed Yusuke’s glasses on the bed, leaving the man’s vision blurry once again.

“Now unzip my pants, dear.” Yusuke tried to reach for Hazuki’s zipper, but it was hard because of how small it was. Hazuki held the other man’s hands in his, guiding them to the right place, and helping him unzip.

Hazuki finished getting his cock out for himself, and brought it to Yusuke’s face. At first, he just brushed it against the other man’s face. Yusuke opened his mouth and began to lick at Hazuki’s cock and balls while Hazuki continued to hit Yusuke’s face with it. Finally, Hazuki shoved it in, feeling the warmth of Yusuke’s mouth all around his erection. He let out a moan while he gripped onto Yusuke’s hair and let his submissive do all the work.

When Hazuki could tell he was going to cum, he pulled out, reached for Yusuke’s glasses, and finished on the lenses. Yusuke stayed on the ground with his mouth agape, as if he was hoping Hazuki would have left a pool of his release in his mouth instead. Without cleaning them, Hazuki put the glasses back on Yusuke, whose vision was now blurry for a different reason. “What a good girl,” Hazuki said, patting the submissive’s head. “This is what you should be doing at work, because you’re clearly no good at the secretary stuff.”

“If that would please you, Sir,” Yusuke responded. He put his hands under his knees, as if he were resisting the urge to clean his glasses off.

“Now,” Hazuki said, looking down, “let’s do something about that neglected cock of yours, huh?”

Yusuke smiled. “Thank you, but you don’t have to.”

Hazuki chuckled. “Oh, I won’t be doing anything. Lie down, dear.” Yusuke obeyed, and Hazuki removed the thong he was wearing with his teeth. Since Yusuke’s vision was still blurred, Hazuki took Yusuke’s in his, and guided them to his cock. “Now, please yourself for me.”

Yusuke started stroking his erection, moaning with every touch. It seemed so different from the quiet, timid secretary character Yusuke had performed so well until now, but Hazuki still enjoyed the sound of it. Yusuke also moved his body in time with his strokes, thrusting his pelvis into his hands. He moaned even louder as he came, and finally rested his hands at his sides before looking at Hazuki, who was grinning, though he couldn’t see it.

Hazuki removed Yusuke’s glasses once again, and began licking his cum off the lenses. He felt bad that Yusuke couldn’t see it perfectly, though he figured his vision was still good enough that he knew what he was doing. He then wiped the glasses down properly before handing them to Yusuke. “Are they clear?” he asked softly.

“Pretty much,” Yusuke replied, “though it doesn’t matter, since we have to go to bed soon anyways. Did you enjoy it?”

“Very much. You make a hot secretary, you know.”

“Don’t get the wrong idea! I’m not going to dress up like that all the time, so don’t get used to it.”

Hazuki chuckled. “Only when you want to feel like a timid girl who’s vulnerable without her glasses?” Yusuke cracked a smile, which made Hazuki chuckle more. “But seriously, did you have a good time? You were the one who suggested it, so I hope it lived up to your expectations?”

“Exceeded them. I want to do more stuff like that. Without my lenses, I mean.”

“As long as you feel safe.” The two of them began removing the rest of their clothes to get ready for bed.

“I was a little nervous at first,” Yusuke admitted, before lying down, with Hazuki following suit. Yusuke removed his glasses on his own this time, and looked at Hazuki. “But you made me feel safe. Not that I have that much trouble seeing without them in my own home, anyway.”

“Should we try mine next time, then?” Yusuke’s eyes widened at the idea. “Well, we could discuss the details another time. I’m tired, and I imagine you must be, too.”

Yusuke nodded before turning the light off. With both of them unable to see clearly now, he kissed Hazuki on the forehead. “Thank you, Hazuki. I love you.”


End file.
